1. Field
What is disclosed herein relates to detecting obstacles and determining location in an environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary or useful to determine when obstacles are proximate or likely proximate to the location of a mobile device in an environment. It is also often necessary or useful to determine the location of such a mobile device in an environment. Certain systems and methods for detecting or imputing the presence of obstacles are known, as are systems and methods for determining the location of a mobile device. However, mobile device with both obstacle detection and localization often have distinct and onerous hardware and computational resource requirements and often involve the application of different technologies and algorithms.